Wicked and the Vamp
by DeLambful Fiction
Summary: When you fit the right one nothing else matters but what happens he right one is the undead and you are already in a relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Lure of the Forbidden

All I wanted to do was to touch him, to be near him or just to talk more to him but the night we met we were not alone. As I heard his name for the first time my lips curled into a smile, "Edward." It gave me a name to use when my mind would wander but how could I want someone else, I had a guy but as I gazed up into Edward's green eyes for the first time I could not have told you my boyfriend's name. Instead I just smiled shyly and held out my name, "BellaDee is my name. Pleasure to meet you."

First time our eyes met I felt faint, I saw him but then it was like I saw pictures flashing through my mind faster than I could see them clearly. It all left me breathless. Talking to him I found myself staring at his lips wondering if they were soft and how it would feel to kiss him. Then as if he sensed it he bite down softly on his bottom lip making my eyes widen. Oh to bite that lip! I held my breath for a moment then slowly let it out.

"So do I call you Bella or Dee?" His voice was low and gruff. God was there nothing about this man that would not appeal to me?

"Bella please."

Pleasure to meet you too Bella." My name on his voice was like music to my ears and had the strangest effect on me. My knees trembled a bit as I clutched the table trying to act nonchalant my boyfriend wandered over. The last thing I needed was to set him off. I shuddered thinking of his reaction if he knew what I was thinking of as I looked at Edward. Edward gazed at me with soft eyes then asked, "Are you okay? You just got so pale."

His hand on my face shocked me and sent a shiver of coldness down my spine. I shook my head quickly but before I could reply Christian spoke. "Edward, she is fine." With those words Christian wrapped an arm around me pulling me back from Edward then he whispered to me, "Do we need to leave?"

"No." I whispered back quietly while I kept my brown eyes looking at Edward. "I want to stay please."

"Very well. Then you should eat." Christian kissed my cheek and walked off leaving me and Edward alone once again but now it felt awkward.

I started to move from him when I felt a hand on my arm, "you don't have to leave." Turning my head to look at him I noticed his eyes taking me in. In those eyes I was lost, deep green pools that seemed to draw me in. What the hell was it about him? I was speechless and just nodded. "Bella, you didn't tell me about you."

I found my voice and then laughed softy, "I didn't know what you wanted to know."

"Everything. Well." He ran a hand through his hair and then spoke again, "everything you want to tell me."

Just the way he hesitated; the way he was looking at me...did he feel it too? This attraction between us, it was making me a mess. All I wanted was to lean up and kiss him just to see his reaction. Would he kiss me back or would he push me away? God all I wanted to do was find out but instead I fought my urges. I told him about how I was just finishing up college and planning to find a job. I rambled on and on while my hands fumbled with my long dark brown hair out of nervousness.

Finally he reached over and put his hands on mine, "Bella, breathe."

I blinked my brown eyes and nodded then took in a deep breath. He pulled me with him to walk outside. In the night air I noticed how much taller than me he was. He had to be over 6 feet tall while I was a mere 5'6 but I liked being able to stare up at him. Now in the moonlight as I stared up it seemed to frame him casting a light around him. I shook my head at my stupid thoughts and leaned against the house. "You must think I am some kind of freak."

"No, but I am curious about something."

As he spoke he came closer and closer to him until he had me pinned against the house. We were nose to nose and I could feel his warm breath on my face. "You are with Christian?"

"Yes." I muttered. God the nearness of him was so tempting. His hands were holding my arms by my side and it was all I could do not to lean forward, just an inch and kiss him. He was intoxicating in a way that I had never known. His green eyes, his smile, his brown hair that I was dying to run my fingers through, his voice that make me shiver when he spoke my name, and his lips. God his lips as I stared at them willing him to kiss me.

Instead he spoke again, "Are you like his sub then?"

Swearing under my breath I stared at him in shock. He knew what Christian was? What I was? Turning bright red I lowered my head not wanting to admit the truth. I called him my boyfriend but Christian never called me his girlfriend. I was just his sub, nothing more. So Edward would know all that about me, he knew that and yet he was here staring at me in a way that was seriously making me want to attack him. "I am, but wait you know about Christian?"

"Yes I know all about him and his stupid ways." He seemed to be upset as he looked at him. "If he hurts you." He stopped then suddenly let me go.

"If he hurts me?" I whispered dying to know what else he was thinking.

"It's not my place. You are with him."

"But if I ask again? I want to know what you were going to say."

"Bella, I should never have said a word. It's not my place."

"Edward." I whined his name and then suddenly he was back pinning my arms against the wall and his eyes pierced into mine. He didn't say a word but he didn't need to, the look on his way said it all. He cared about me, about what happened to me. It was in the way he was gazing at me and I had to know for sure. I opened my mouth then shut it so scared but I had to ask, "Edward, maybe it is your place."

"You want me to tell you what I was thinking?"

"Yes." My breath caught and my heart was racing but I had to know. "Please tell me."

"Bella, he is a Dom. He will never love you like..." He stopped and closed his eyes then sighed. "He will never love you as you deserve, he won't be there like you want. You are just a plaything to him."

"How do you know what I deserve? You don't know me." I was fascinated watching him but he didn't' know me. I had a past that I was not proud of which is why I was in this kind of relationship. I had been in and out of relationships. I had even been married once which ended badly leaving me without my husband or our two children because soon after we broke up he and the kids had literally been ripped from my life when the plane they were on crashed. After that I gave up, love was not meant for me. I met Christian during that grief hazed time of my life, he offered me comfort and the attention I needed without the strings of a true relationship. It meant for me a way to not always been alone but also not to have to worry about my heart being broken yet again. That was so long ago I had forgotten that I had once been loved and that maybe I might be again. In that moment as I stared at Edward I felt a pang in a place I thought was long dead...my heart.

"I want to know you, does that count?" His words cut straight into me making me gasp for air. He wanted to know more about me? "Bella, breath damn it."

As he pulled me closer I closed my eyes breathing in deep then I put my arms around him and leaned hard against his chest. "I hurt all those who care about me." I stared up at him, "I ...I don't want to hurt you."

"Shush, breath and you won't hurt me. I know what the stakes are."

"And what are the stakes?" I whispered to him. My arms held him close to me and I fought not to collapse my body completely against his. "Edward, I am not what I appear to be."

"The stakes are my heart and how much I am willing to open up to you." He leaned down then brushed a piece of my hair back off my face. "Bella, I am not as I appear either."

Just then we heard voices and quickly straightened up pulling some distance in between us. I wanted to scream at the people to go back inside and leave us be. I wanted and needed to know what he meant by that. He was watching me with those green eyes of his so intently as if he was trying to read my mind. I bit my lip hard and fought with myself. My body was earning to be close to him again, it was like this strange pull or power he had over me.

I wanted to pull him with me to another room but then Christian strolled out. "There you are."

"Here I am." I answered trying to sound casual.

"I was thinking it's time to call it a night. I have other plans for us tonight." Christian's voice was stern as he informed of me his wishes and I stiffened at once.

"No no no!" It echoed in my head as I fought my emotions. Part of me was ready to fall into my submissive mode and follow Christian without a word but the other part of me was begging me to break free if even just for a night. I wanted to talk to Edward more, I needed to know what else he wanted to tell me but I was scared of what that might be too. Like a fly trapped in a web I was lost at which way to turn.

"Edward." His name rolled off my lips without thought and my eyes swept over to him. He gazed at me with a dark look then he just nodded at me before he turned to walk back into the party. As he walked away from me, my heart dropped.

"NO NO NO!" Again my mind screamed at me, don't let him walk away. That was all I could think of, what if he left and I never saw him again? What if I never felt this way about anyone else and I let him just walk away from me. Would I see him again?

I didn't get to finish my thoughts as Christian pulled me by my arm. In a daze I don't remember leaving the party or driving home. My mind was lost, Edward. Damn it, Edward was haunting my mind.

Before I knew it I was in the playroom with Christian. As he cuffed me to the cross on the wall he blindfolded me and turned on the music. I let myself get lost in the music. As hard as I tried I could not turn on my feelings tonight. Each slap of the crop from Christian on my skin hit but not in the normal way. I was not getting turned on, I just wanted him to hurry up and be done with me tonight.

Then a song started playing that made me think of him...Edward. Under the blindfold I closed my eyes and let my mind drift back to him. The first time our eyes met...that instant connection. All I wanted was him to be the one here with me now. His lips I wanted them on mine and I wanted to know what he meant by he was not as he appeared. My mind morphed into pictures of him that did it. I felt myself start to moan softly. I knew it was Christian who was touching me but in my mind it was Edward.

After Christian was done and drifted off to sleep I crept quietly to my room to lie on my bed staring up at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and started to touch myself with him in my thoughts. I wanted his fingers to trace over my lips as I was doing now, I wanted him to be running his hands over my breasts and then lower between my legs. My fingers touching myself harder and harder while I moaned out his name softly, then as I came hard. I laid there breathless thinking of him before I let myself drift off with him in my dreams. Would I be able to find him again? Was there a connection or was I just imagining it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- The Coveted Apple**

My name being spoken softly in the dark drew me down a dark hallway. Its sound was familiar to me but I could not place who it was. Again I heard my name this time louder as the voice seemed to be getting impatient. Then I heard it louder behind me, "Bella. Come to me."

"Who are you?"

"You know who I am. Who do you want it to be?"

My mind swims at the words; I know exactly who I want it to be. Him, his green eyes have haunted me since the moment I first saw them. I want it to be the one and only Edward. I whisper out his name, but the voice doesn't come closer. I turn to the shadows behind me, "Edward, I want it to be him." I whisper as I walk closer."Stop, close your eyes." The voice demands so I comply at once. "Remember, think of the first time you saw him."

I am suddenly back at the party standing next to Christian in the blaring loud room when I look up, his green eyes meet my brown eyes and the room fades away. I cannot fight it, our attraction is instant and as if our two minds connect into one he pulls me to him. As I gaze up at him strange images flood my mind as I am dumbstruck. How, what, why? As I start to try to ask about what I just saw I am suddenly back in the dark alone.

"Tell me who you want? The voice demands again.

"Edward." I whisper.

"I cannot hear you."I find my voice and raise it, "Edward, I want him."

"He wants you too." The voice replies and then I am with him in his arms. He slams me back into the wall behind us and starts kissing my neck. "He is not what he appears."

"I... I don't care." I mutter as the kisses continue.

He is lighting my body on fire from soft kisses on my neck while his hands run down my sides then grasp my waist pulling me hard against him. I cry out as our two bodies brush, god I can feel him hard and ready. It leaves me wet and wanting as I try to grind against him only to have him move away. "Bella, if you want me show me.""Show you how?" I spin around to look at him but he pushes me back so he is behind me.

His hand slaps my ass hard then I am pushed against the wall again but this time face first. He runs his hands down my back then moves to grind himself against my ass. I cry out and push back at him. "Show me you want me and no one else. Say my name.""Edward." I whisper."Louder." He demands as he grinds against me again then his hands come to my breasts pulling and tugging at my nipples."Edward." This time I am louder and writhing under his touch, I want more. I want him now. "LOUDER BELLA!" He demands and then brings a hand down between my legs. He knows just where to touch me and as he teases my clit over and over with his long fingers I sag against the wall moaning loudly. I am rocking my hips back and forth with his movements. I am on the edge then suddenly I feel a pain in my neck that makes me scream out as I realize he just bit me. He bites me again just as he brings his finger down hard on my clit. I scream out his name then it all goes black.

That was when I woke up hot and sweaty with my hand on my clit and I felt the bed wet under me. What the fuck? Was the just a dream? But why did it affect me so much? I noticed my thighs still shaking a bit. I had never had that happen before and that dream, it was part dream but part real. The party that first look between us, that part was all real but why was it so intense?

Then I remembered that images had flooded my mind when I met him and again in the dream but just as I was about to get up to write down what I remembered of those images when my door opened. Christian frowned at me as I lay on my bed. My hand was still between my legs as I was leaning over the edge of the bed for my notebook. I froze and leaned back slowly to look at him. "Bella?"

"Christian?"

"What are you doing in here? I could hear you moaning and crying out in my room."

My face turns red as I stare at him not sure what to say. "I just had a weird dream."

"A weird dream that makes you wet the bed?"

"Uh." I looked down and bit my lip hard.

"I take that as a yes; well you know you are not supposed to touch yourself without my permission. So you will be punished later. Up now." He shakes his head as he walks out of the room. "We have things to do."

I cringe at his words and know that his things to do are to humiliate me over this. Fuck that is all I need. I got up and headed out to the kitchen at once. I didn't want to eat but I knew better than to do that, Christian would be furious. As he ate he watched me intently, "you seem different today, did you sleep alright?"

"I did." Playing with my food I heard my cell go off and turned my head to listen. It was my standard ringtone so no idea who it might be. "Except for your dream? Has that happened before?"

"Oh lord, no! Never."

He eyed me with dark eyes, "something is different about you today, let's see what it is. Playroom now."

With a soft sigh I nodded not wanting to go to that room, not right now. Normally I enjoyed that room. It was my escape from my Monday through Friday work week but he was right. Something was different about me today and it had to do with Edward and that damn dream. All I wanted to do was sit down and remember the dream, that part with the images was bugging me. What did it all mean and why was my reaction to him so damn intense? In the playroom I knelt by the door just waiting to be punished. Christian walked in and didn't waste any time, he pulled me by my hair towards the chair in the center of the room but before he pushed me into it he reached over to slap my ass as hard as he could. "Count now." He demanded and rained slaps on me. I screamed out the count and then fell into the chair when he let go of me.

"Bella, you have some explaining to do." He strapped me in the chair then kicked the legs wide open leaving me exposed to him. "Who was in your dream?"

I froze at his words; I didn't want to tell him. What would he say? So I shook my head and lied, "I never saw his face."

"So a man you did not know, what did he do to you that left you touching yourself?"

"He...he came at me and it was just unexpected."

"I see, this is a fantasy of yours?" As he spoke Christian moved from to his drawers of toys.

I nod to him and then see him bring out a few things coming my way. As I see them my heart starts to beat faster and faster and I know that I don't want him to touch me. I want Edward and for some reason the idea of Christian touching me made tears come to my eyes. I have no idea why. Christian kneels down to touch me and I whisper out, "red."

"Red? I haven't touched you yet?" He kneels down between my legs and just stares up at me. "Something is wrong, tell me."

"I don't know what is wrong with me." I whisper to him and it's the truth. I have no idea, but I feel like having him touch me would be wrong. It just feels so wrong suddenly and I just want to leave. "Please Christian red."

Without a word he frees me and then stares at me. "When you want to tell me what is wrong you know where to find me."

"I want to go home now please."

"You know that if I say no and you leave you violate the contract. Do you want to be punished again?"

"No I do not; I will stay if you want me too."

"No its fine." He stands up and his voice softens a bit, "Go home and rest, I will be in touch." As I stood up Christian pulled me to him suddenly kissing me hard. "Bella, I wish." Then he stopped.

"You wish what?"

"I wish that I could give you more. You deserve more than this." He gestured to the room and for the first time I wondered if there was more to him.

"I thought this is what you wanted?"

"It is, but I sense you need something more."

I shake my head quickly, I want something more but not from him but then he comes to kiss me again. With my eyes close I can pretend he is Edward. I let my mind go for a bit then as he tries to pull me toward the bed in the room I freeze again. "Christian, please no."

"Fine, go before I try to touch you again. It is your fault, I only get to see you on weekends and I want you now." Christian stood up and walked away leaving me alone.

I sighed and got up to head back to my room. Once dressed I quickly let back to my own apartment. The rest of the day passed quietly as I was not use to having a Sunday to myself. Normally I would be with Christian at his beck and call but now I was free to let my mind wander. My mind keeps wandering back to that damn dream over and over. I want to close my eyes and see it again so I can try to figure out what those images are that flashed through my mind when our eyes first met but now I cannot remember them.

I am on the couch half asleep when my cell goes off, its Christian checking on me but it's not his message that catches my eye. It is one from an unknown number that I forgot to check from earlier. It says merely, "I am only a message away."

Sitting straight up I text back quickly, "Who is this?"

"You know who it is. I miss you Bella."

"Edward?"

"Good guess. I knew you knew."

"You miss me?"

"Yes, don't you miss me?"

I laugh out loud, do I miss him? Considering my dream and the fact his image has haunted me all day hell yeah I miss him but I know I cannot just tell him that. "Yes I do miss you; I wanted to finish our conversation."

"Are you sure?"

"Why would I not be?"

"You might not want to talk to me when you learn what I really am."

"Edward please it's not like you are a monster."

"You don't know me, I am a monster."

"Stop that, you are not."

"I am not like you."

"I don't care; I want to know more about you. After the dream I need to know."

Right after I hit send I regret it. I swear to myself as my phone starts to ring, it's him. "Hello?"

"What dream?"

"Hello to you too Edward." My voice fumbles as I try to sound normal but my heart is beating like crazy in my chest.

"Hello Bella, I missed the sound of your voice."

At the mention of voice I close my eyes and let the sound of his take me over. What is he doing to me? His voice just makes me shiver and I pull the phone closer to me. "I missed you, and I dreamt about you." I swallow my pride and admit that then wait breathlessly for his reply.

"What did you dream?"

"I saw us meeting again, but it was different."

"Tell me." I can hear tension in his voice. It is almost as if he needs to hear what I dreamt, like it makes a difference to him.

"I saw us meeting again but this time it was like I was back at a distance watching and strange images flooded my mind."

"So you felt it too?"

"Felt what?"

"Bella, would it be too forward if I asked to see you know? To talk about this?"

As I hear hope in his voice I shudder softly, do I dare see him now and alone for the first time? My need to see him betrays me and I hear my voice whisper to him, "yes. Come over, do you need address?"

"No, be right there."

I hang up and lie back for a few minutes then jump when I hear a knock. What the fuck, no way that is him already but when I get to the door I am met with intense green eyes staring back at me. He walks in and I feel my knees wobble. I reach for the wall but he grabs me first. In his arms I feel safe. Then I gasp as the images fill my mind again as we stare at each other green eyes locked into brown. The images are of us, him and me in various stages of life. They start from the day we met and move to what looks like the future. When they stop I just stare at him. "Edward?"

"I told you that I am not like you."

"I know and I don't care but what was that? And why do I keep seeing it?"

"Bella I am a dangerous animal. I could easily be called a monster."

"I refuse to believe that."

"That was an imprint."

"A what?"

"I have to go, I have said too much." His eyes scan mine again and I see sadness there. "You are with him and I...I am not free."

"But wait..." I cry out as he starts to leave.

He pulls me close then kisses me hard before he vanishes. I stand at the door looking out but he is gone, like a ghost into the night.

Then it hits me, what the hell is an imprint? I run back inside to my computer and look it up. The first things that pop up make no sense to me so I continue to read on then I see it and gasp.

When a shape-shifter imprints on a specific person, he becomes unconditionally bound to her for the rest of his life. When it happens, the experience is described as being gravitationally pulled toward that person while a glowing heat fills him; the connections of everything else become severed, or simply secondary, and only the imprintee is left to matter, leaving the shape-shifter with a deep need to do anything to please and protect the person.


	3. Chapter 3- How Can You Love Me?

Chapter 3- How Can You Love Me?

Imprinting was like his way of saying he wanted me? He wanted me like for his mate? My mind reeled at that realization, in his eyes and in his mind he wanted me for now and always. I pushed the computer away and closed my eyes leaning back in the chair. All I could think was he wanted me...me. How could he want me? He knew nothing about me. Nothing at all, I was a mess and yet, he wanted me. Standing up I looked out the window into the darkness as a small smile crept over my face. He felt the same way for me that I did for him.

Then I remembered Christian. How could I tell him that I had fallen for someone else, someone I just met? I sighed and flopped back in front of the computer rereading the screen then another word caught my attention...shape shifter. What the hell? Then I remembered there was something he wanted to tell me. I had to know this was making me crazy. I grabbed my cell phone and stared at it, to call or not to? Fuck it to call.

Hands shaking I dialed the number then held my breath. As he answered I whispered softly, "Hello."

His voice was the magic I remembered as I listened, "Bella, is that you?"

"Yes, is it too late to talk?"

"NO! Do not hang up. I have been hoping you would call." His words were exactly what I was thinking, I almost laughed then didn't hang up.

Grinning I pulled the phone closer to me then I heard him shush someone in the background. "Edward? If it is a bad time..." I start but he cuts me off.

"I want to talk to you, can I come over?" I hesitate and he speaks again, "Is he there?"

"He?"

"The asshole you are dating."

"Oh tell me how you really feel and no he is not."

"Good I will be there shortly. I want to see you."

With that the line went dead leaving me to stare down at my cell confused. I went from feeling happy and loved to confused and unsure. I sighed then turned on my music letting myself get lost. The perfect song came on and made me think of him as I sang. "Once upon a time a few mistakes ago I was in your sights, you got me alone. You found me, you found me, you found me. I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that. And when I fell hard you took a step back. Without me, without me, without me." I frowned at that part of the song and danced across the room still singing.

"I knew you were trouble when you walked in. Trouble, trouble, trouble, I knew you were trouble when you walked in." Then I turned around and almost ran into him. "FUCK EDWARD!" I shook my head, "give me a heart attack, don't you knock?"

He didn't answer but leaned past me to turn back on my song. "So I am trouble?" He gave me a half smirk as I blushed.

"That was on random but you are trouble."

He stepped closer to me as the song played, "sing please."

As I sang he moved closer and closer till we were mere inches apart. "You will never be just a new notch in my belt but you are right about one thing, I am trouble Bella. You might be smart to stay away from me."

"Maybe I am not smart, I have questions for you."

"Like what?" He leaned closer then suddenly kissed my cheek. That caused a rush of heat in me, I gasped and felt myself turn bright red. I took a deep breath and turned my head to look at him, all I wanted was him to kiss me again but this time on my lips. As if he heard me he whispered to him, "Bella I can't kiss you." I opened my mouth to protest then shut it as he spoke again, "If I kiss you I cannot promise that I will be able to stop. You tempt me."

"Me? I tempt you?"

"Yes you, you really don't think much of yourself do you?" He shook his head at me and grabbed my hand. "Where is your bathroom?" I pointed down the hall. Pulling me with him he walked in quietly hitting the lights and pushing me in front of him directly in front of the mirror. "Look, look at her."

I gazed at myself in the mirror but then his eyes caught my eye, the deep green was gone and I saw a deep blue gazing back at me. I turned to ask him about it but then he growled at me softly, "Look at you silly, not me."

But his growl had the strangest effect on me. I closed my eyes for moment as it swept over me. It was as if his hand was brushing over my skin lightly, teasingly but he was still inches away from me. I peeked at him and whispered, "How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Did you touch me just now?"

"Oh Bella if I touch you, when I touch you baby you will know." He pointed back at the mirror, "look and this time at you."

I look at where he points as I hear a song in my head, I look back at him. How is he doing this? I look back at that mirror as he points again. The song in my head is In Your Eyes and as I gaze at myself it changes something changes. It is like I am seeing myself for the first time. I notice how bright my brown eyes are and how soft my skin looked. As I thought these things I felt his hand brush over my cheeks. It was as if we were both thinking the same things. The song chorus came on and I heard him whisper to me, "Now you see what I see, through my eyes."

I lifted my eyes to look back at him, his eyes were green again and I could not help it I turned to him breathless, "please." Without a word he shook his head, he knew what I wanted but he would still not kiss me. "Edward."

"No I want too Bella, more than you know but we are not ready for that yet." He stared at me then pushed my face back to the mirror. Tell me what you see."

"I see me."

"Bella. Tell me."

"I see a beautiful girl with a sad heart. She wants to be loved." I whispered to him. "She wants so much but she is afraid to ask for it."

"She deserves all that she wants."

"You talk like you know what I want. I swear you read my mind Edward."

"Maybe I do, and Bella you do deserve to be happy and loved. I wish you saw that."

"I can try but only if you answer some questions for me."

"You want to know about what I told you last night?"

"YES!" I nodded, "I looked it up, you imprinted? On me?"

"The first moment I saw you I was drawn to you but then you looked up at me. I have heard many talk about imprinting but I was never expecting it and as I saw you...it just happened." He hesitated.

"You saw what I saw, the images?"

"I did, I saw you as you stood before me then suddenly as you would be in my arms years later. It was images of us together and happy, in the future."

I whistled under my breath and started at him, his face was pale. "But what does it mean?"

"Wolves mate for life." I held him mumble then I leaned back to eye him.

"Did you say wolves?"

"I did."

"Edward, you are not a wolf."

"No not at this moment."

Then it suddenly all made sense, shape shifter, wolf and him. I turned from the mirror to stare at him, "what the hell are you?"

His eyes flashed bright blue at me and he pushed me back against the sink. I was in shock, suddenly it was as if I could see a flash of the wolf inside him. When he spoke his voice was deep and dark, "I am not the one you want me to be, and I am a monster who doesn't deserve you but wants you regretless." His hands ran down over my arms as our eyes locked, "I am part wolf but that is not all. I want so much to share all I am with you but it might make you turn away from me, I could not stand that. Bella, please just close your eyes. Trust me."

Nodding I closed my eyes and then I felt his lips brush over my cheeks again. Then I heard a noise and realized he was sniffing me, taking in my scent. His breath brushed my ear as he spoke, "I never planned on you, and I thought I had found the one for me but now, now all I see and all I want is you."

His words make me swoon and I leaned hard again him breathing fast then he growled again lightly. I shuddered as once again his growl seemed to caress me and leave me wanting more. I felt his lips brush against my neck and just as I was going to beg him to kiss me I felt a burning sensation. He bit me...hard on the neck and as I opened my eyes I cried out in pain. He let me go and backed up staring at me in horror with my blood still glistening on his lips. "Bella, forgive me. I told you I was a monster."

Then he ran off, I ran after him but he was too fast. The door slammed as I called after him, "EDWARD! No please come back, I don't care...I...I..." The words faded on my lips and I just sank to the floor there in shock. I had just been bitten by a man who I was completely fascinated with and he might be some kind of monster. Holy fuck is all I could think. Standing in the doorway I stared into the night wanting him to come back, my mind was still a mess. All I knew was that he was not human. What the hell was a shape shifter?

Sitting at my computer I type in shape shifter and try to read but it is so hard to focus. My heart is still racing and I can still feel his presence like he never left. I look behind me and gasp to see him there. "Edward?"

"I could not go, I just, I need to touch you."

My heart jumped again and I felt still as he moved closer to me. His eyes were bright blue again, "Stand up Bella."

I obeyed without thought my eyes locked with his and I whispered to him, "your eyes?"

"I know, they are blue now. Hold still."

Holding my breath I close my eyes as he moves closer. I feel him sniff my neck then his arms come around me hugging me tightly. I cannot hold still anymore. I hug him back till I feel him gently push me back. "Now I have to go before I hurt you." He smiles at me and kisses my forehead. "Dream of me."

I hear his words then he disappears again but this time I feel more at peace. I turn back to my computer reading until my eyes start to water then I head to bed. Lying in my bed I close my eyes and see him. I dream that same dreams again reliving meeting him again but this time it continues on to the next day. I see him and call out to him. "Edward" He doesn't hear me and starts walking with another girl. I see them walking close and then he reaches out to hold her hand. My heart drops and that is when I wake up wet with sweat and tears in my eyes. What is happening to me?

Under the hot water of the shower I try to push him out of my mind but instead he is all I can think about. All day long at work I think of him and finally at lunch I give in to it and pull up my cell to text him. "So I dreamt about you last night, did you dream about me?" I hit send then try to eat waiting for a reply. My lunch hour ends and nothing. No reply, I swear to myself and force myself to get back to work.

After work I head out to my car flipping through my messages and still no reply then I noticed someone by my car, oh fuck me. It is Christian. He eyes me coldly and then points to his car, "get in, we need to talk."


	4. Chapter 4- When Paths Cross

Chapter 4- When Paths Cross

Eyeing Christian and hearing the tone in his voice I sighed not in the mood to fight with him. "We can talk this weekend."

"Bella it is only Tuesday, I want to talk now. Get in the fucking car."

One look at his face and I just nodded. "Fine." Slamming the car door I got in and sat back looking at my cell again wondering why Edward never answered me.

"Slam my door like that again and you won't sit for a week after the punishment." Christian hissed at me as he got in.

"Cut it, I had a shitty day and last time I checked I am not on your time right now. What is this about?"

Christian floored the gas making the car lunge forward and me get thrown back against the seat. I grabbed at my seat belt and glared at him. I hated when he let his anger control him and the more I thought about it the more I was just done. Done with him but then he spoke, his tone was tense and almost pained, "So I cannot just pick you up mid-week because I want to talk to you?"

His words make my mouth open in shock, "What?"

"I dreamt of you, did you dream of me too?" He whispered back to me turning his head to look into my eyes.

"FUCK!" Echoed in my mind as I sat silent staring back at him. I must have texted him Edward's message by mistake. "Christian."

"Bella, you didn't answer me."

His tone was soft and very un-Christian like. I blinked my eyes and my mind raced, what the fuck to do. Do I tell him the truth and risk his anger? Or do I lie and try to cover my ass. "Oh that, it is a lyric from a new poem I read today." I lied and looked down at my cell avoiding his eyes.

"And you texted it to me why?"

"Just thought of you when I read it." I lied more and then peeked at him. He seemed to be buying it so I reached to turn on the radio to cover the silence.

He didn't speak again until we reached his place. I sighed and prayed he did not bring me here to go into his playroom but he remained quiet as we walked into the elevator. His eyes seemed lit up but no words. Once we stepped inside his apartment I noticed at once why. The place was lit with candles everywhere. Staring at the candles then back at Christian I swallowed hard. "What is all this?"

"I was trying to tell you the other day but then you safe worded me and left so quickly I thought it best to give you your space. Bella, I want you to know that you are more than just my sub."

"Wait what?"

"Relax Bella, I am not proposing." Christian chuckled a bit then looked at me with warm eyes. "I want to spend more time with you and outside the playroom. I missed you when you left the other day."

With Edward in my thoughts I held my tongue, I did not want more time with Christian but he went to all this trouble. I stare at him with no words then he points me towards the dining room. As I wander in there I see more candles and a dinner laid out. He pulls out a chair for me and we eat in silence.

After a while Christian looks at me, "Did I shock you?"

"Hmm Mr. Contract to be with me, yes you did." I answered him honestly and then jumped as I heard his door bell. "Where you expecting someone?"

"I told him I would be busy." Christian answered but stood up to answer it.

As he walked out of the room I quickly texted Edward, "I miss you and we need to talk soon." I quickly hid the phone back in my pocket as Christian walked back into the room.

We finished our dinner in silence but for the softly playing music he had turned on. As I listened to the love songs he put on I was in turmoil in my mind. This was not the Christian I had come to know, he was being so different. Quiet and almost as if he was trying to read my mind Christian just watched me intently. I felt like a traitor as I knew that the man who haunted my dreams was not him. Then I felt my cell vibrate in my pocket. Without looking I knew it was Edward, how was I ever going to do this?

I coughed softly then excused myself to the restroom to check my cell, there was a message waiting from him. "Yes we need to talk, there is so much that I have not told you because I did not want to scare you off or overwhelm you. I never planned on you but now I have found you I will not be letting you go. I miss you too." I just stare into space not sure how to respond but this message, this single message from him excites me more than this surprise from Christian. I know that I need to end this with Christian but I don't know how.

Standing up I wash my hands and stare at myself in the mirror. Now I see what Edward sees, my face is pale and my eyes seem troubled but I look beautiful. There is a quiet beauty to me that I never noticed before. I can hear the music in my mind again and it makes me smile as it brings back that moment with Edward. No one ever cared how I look at myself before or insisted that I look deeper to see the beauty inside me. Edward touches me on so many levels that I never dreamed of, how can a stranger walk into your life and know you better than you know yourself?

But before I can text him back there is a thunderous knock on the door, I open the door slowly. "Yes?"

"Bella, come to me."

I see Christian standing in the hall waiting for me. He is wearing his playroom attire and it makes me groan. I am so not up to this tonight but I am not given a choice as he pulls me by the arm. Inside the room he pulls me close kissing me hard. "I have an idea for tonight's scene." His voice is soft and un-Christian like until he nuzzles my neck. Snapping his head back he glares at me. "Who has touched you?"

I shiver at his glare scared, is this part of the scene or can he smell Edward on me? He is kissing right where Edward bit me last night. "No one."

"What?"

"No one sir."

"You seem different, what has changed?"

"What do you mean?"

"You do not seem as eager to be here anymore. You are tense and not trusting me." His eyes glare darker at me. "You will listen to me, you will trust me and you will submit. Here. Now. Tonight." With that he pushes me backwards against the wall where there is a large cross. I know better than to fight him, he seems a man possessed and I cannot tell if this is scene or just him reacting to me. He slams my hands into the shackles as he pushes my arms over my head but I am still fully dressed. Confused I just watch as he drops between my legs to shackles my ankles. "Bella, something has happened. You need to tell me or I will make you tell me."

"Nothing has happened."

"I think I know what it is." His eyes are almost black as he glares up at me. "But I want you to tell me."

Confused as hell I just shake my head until he walks across the room. He starts digging in his drawers of toys as I stare in horror. He pulls out thing after thing waving them at me so I will be sure to see what he plans to do. "Christian please. What do you want to know?"

"His name for starters."

"There is no one."

He clicks on music and I groan, I know what this means. Begin scene, I close my eyes but as the pain of a slap on my thigh makes them fly open. "I know who it is. I just want you to tell me." With those words he begins to rain down blows on me with his flogger. Harder and harder they grow till I cry out yellow. Then he tosses the flogger aside and comes at me. He kisses me hard while his hands pull at my shirt ripping and tugging till it comes apart in his hands. He bites at my breasts through my bra then pushes them up so my nipples are out for him. He bites them till I scream out yellow again then I feel the bite of a clamp. First on the left then on the right.

The pain of the clamp makes my mind numb, all I can think of is Edward and protecting our fragile relationship. I cannot and will not tell Christian. Edward, Edward, Edward. His name is all that echoes through my mind then my eyes widen in shock as I hear a loud buzzing sound. I turn my head to see Christian coming at me with a large vibrator in his hand. First he pulls up my skirt then he lets it vibrate against my thigh. "You just need to say the name."

I shake my head and whisper, "there is no one, no one but you."

I close my eyes as he rips my panties open and thrust the vibrator deep inside me. "Bella. You are mine." With that the thrusts become harder and harder as he repeats himself. "You are mine, I am not ready to let you go."

My knees start to shudder as my body reacts to all this then I feel him pull the vibrator deep inside me and leave it there as he walks away. I close my eyes and whimper scared of what he is going to do next. My mind is still racing with protecting our secret but my body is now shaking as my release comes near, suddenly I feel the hard slap of a crop on my thigh. It is almost too much to bear. "Christian." I whisper.

"What did you say?"

"Christian."

He stops with the crop inches from my thigh with bright eyes looking at me. "What are you supposed to address me as in here?"

"Sir." I pant out fighting with my body as the vibrator pulses on inside me. "You are sir."

"Then why did you say Christian?"

I close my eyes and bite back a moan then open them to stare at him, "You asked his name."

That is all it takes, his face changes into the soft one I saw at dinner and he lunges at me dropping the crop while he kisses me hard. Then he pulls back, I feel him unshackle my ankles but before I can say a word he is pulling the vibrator out of me and then I feel him thrust himself deep inside me. Groaning I wrap my legs around him while I close my legs. Harder and harder, deeper and deeper he thrusts till we are both crying out. He slaps my ass hard and I lose it. As I spiral out of control I start to mumble the name of the real one that I want. "Ed…wahhh mmmmmm" I cry out and feel my legs sagging around him.

If he heard me start to say Edward's name he never told me. I don't remember much else of that night but waking up in my room at his place alone. He never slept with me and that used to bother me but now I welcomed the space. I woke up confused and dazed and sore. The woman parts of me ached and my breasts. I brought my hands to them and groaned at the pain I felt in my nipples. "Damn him and those fucking clips." I sighed then rolled over to see him standing in the doorway. "Are you trying to scare me?"

Christian just laughed then lunged at me. He had never touched me but a kiss here or there outside the playroom so I was in shock as he tugged my ankles pulling me to him. I cried out but this time it was not in pleasure but in pain. I was so sore that the length of him inside me was almost burning as he moved but he closed his eyes bent on his own pleasure. His thrusts were so hard and deep that I felt tears come to my eyes as I just laid there wanting it to be over but on and on he went. I felt him grow larger for a moment then empty himself into me but he was not done. He pulled out of me only to flip me over. Then with his hands on my hips puling my ass up into the air he thrust back into me. This time I let out a small scream of pain. He hit my back walls so hard I shuddered in pain but grabbed the pillow to bury my face in to muffle my screams. This was worse than the playroom. In there I was prepared for the pain but here, here I thought I was safe. Finally he found his release again and then left me.

As I lie there numb I started to cry, he said nothing to me. No words for the whore that he had used for his pleasure and he wanted to tell me he wanted more from me. Apparently his idea of more was a degrading fuck here and there. That was not what I wanted, my heart was crying out for so much more. I wanted to be something to someone. To mean something and I wanted a connection with someone so that when we joined as one it too meant something. I could not be just a fuck.

Standing up stiffly and sore I wanted to shower the smell of him off me but more importantly I needed to escape him now before he came at me for more. I grabbed some clothes from the closet and my cell phone to get out of here. Snatching up my purse from the hall I ran straight into his security. "Are you ready to be taken to your car Ms. Masen?"

"Yes." I choked out and looked down as I walked to the elevator. My whole body ached and I had not even combed my hair. I did not bother to tell Christian I was leaving, I knew that his security would inform him but as I got into the car a wave of nausea hit me. "Please Taylor just take me to my apartment. I can get my car later."

"Are you feeling alright Ms." He politely inquired as he started the car.

"No, I don't." I sighed and laid back during the ride. It had to be my nerves. I called work and called in sick before we got to my place. Then I climbed out of the car and went straight to my place to crawl into my bed. I was feeling worse. As I lie in my bed my whole body tensed as if I was going to have an orgasm then seemed to explode into pain. It tightened over and over as I screamed in pain. What was happening? I glanced down to see a scattering of blood of the sheets under me. Almost passing out in fear I grabbed my cell to dial him. The one I needed, the one I trusted and the only one I wanted near me at this moment in time. I listened to it ring and ring but no answer. I could feel the blood now trickling out of me and I was scared. Taking the phone with me to the bathroom. I stared down in horror at the red lines running down my legs. The phone was still just ringing and ringing. "Edward." I whispered when it finally beeped for me to leave a message. "I need you." Then I sagged against the bathroom wall down to the floor where I laid with my head on the cool tile closing my eyes.

I lost track of time then as I waited for him to call me back. I saw again the dream and the pictures of him and me. Now there they seemed clearer. I saw us together, bright smiles in each one then one flashed where I looked different. My face seemed to glow and Edward, his smile seemed even brighter in this one. Just as I realized why I heard my name. 


End file.
